A Christmas Dream:with sparkles
by theateradic
Summary: For x-Stage-STARR-x's Christmas Contest. Holly, Mistletoe, romance, hilarity, and a dream of the holidays all wrapped up in a neat little package. Comeplete with lights, a tree, and carols this is a holiday story about the Jellicles celebrating Christmas.
1. How it All Began

**It will say when the POV changes, okays? So this is the begining to my entry for x-Stage-STARR-x's christmas Contest. Songs are in italics okays :)**

* * *

Something landed in the Junkyard with a large thud. I walked toward the object and beamed at the sight-a Christmas tree, or a blue spruce to be exact! In the Junkyard! Of course I doubt any of the Jellicles celebrate Christmas. Then again that makes sense since I didn't grow up in the Junkyard like most Jellicles. Oh yeah, I haven't told you who I am. My name is Serrafene, but everyone seems to call me Wolfspire, though the reason is not clear. I'm a blond colored cat and I wear a black ribbon around my neck, a sign of my family. So yeah, I didn't grow up in the junkyard. Though were I grew up isn't important but I will tell you this. A few years before I lived in the Junkyard i lived with a human family who celebrated Christmas. I remember always loving the holiday so much.

I stumbled back from the tree, smiling like a complete idiot, then turned an ran. I stumbled as i ran toward the tyre. Stopping for a moment to catch my breath I didn't notice Mistoffelees materialize at my shoulder.

"Hi Wolfspire" He said in my ear. I Jumped at the sound, stumbling backwards. "Sorry" He laughed, helping me stand steadier.

"Don't scare me like that" I shouted at him laughing

"Sorry. what were you so distracted about that you didn't see me."

"Oh, something" I teased

"Tell me!"

"Never" I gave him an evil smile than ran toward the tree. He raced after me and caught my elbow. We both tumbled off to the side into the snow. We broke into a fit of laughter. I grabbed a hunk of snow, fashioned it haphazardly into a snowball and threw it at his face. He shook off the snow than conjured a snowball out of midair, shooting at my face. I suddenly felt another snowball hitting the back of my head. I spun to see Quaxo, Mistoffelee's younger brother, laughing at me. I launched a snowball at him, only for him to duck and for it to hit Alonzo who was standing behind him. A sudden snowball war broke out, with me at the middle.

"Ha, your all so mean" I shouted at Quaxo "I hardly call this a fair fight" I laughed throwing a snowball at Alonzo.

"Well then!" Alonzo mocked throwing a snowball back at me.

"Hey you started it" Mistoffelees laughed launching a snowball at Alonzo.

A large snowball hit my stomacha and I fell to the ground. I laughed and turned to my right to see Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie both holding snow and preparing to throw it at me.

Then, suddenly having a moment of heroricness Misto saved me from my circle of attackers. He picked me up and ran off with me, both of us laughing at eachother. He set me down after a few minutes and I took off without a word. He ran after me but I didn't stop till we reached the tree. He raced toward me, wheezing from all the running.

"What in the name of the everlasting cat- oh is this it." He said through gasps

"Yes! Do you know what this is!" I said with a smile

"A, tree?"

"Not just any tree, a fantastic blue spruce, or more commonly, a Christmas tree!"

"Oh, that's it, a tree?"

"A Christmas tree" after saying that the light bulb that lives in his to fantastically dull, magic brain of his turned on.

"Oh, that silly human holiday!"

"Not just any silly human holiday, THE human holiday. My favorite human holiday. Oh, i do wish we celebrated it here" I said to him, spinning around.

"Really?" Misto asked stopping me

"Yes" I said looking him straight in the eyes

"Well then, oh look at the time, gotta go!" he ran off without letting me say anything.

* * *

Mistos POV

I walked down the snow blanketed streets of London toward a local library. The good thing about being a Jellicle is that in humanoid cat form to humans you look like a human, to Jellicles you look like a Jellicle. Of course in cat form you look like a cat. I soon approached the old library. It was made of weathered brick and covered in long ivy stalks that reached the roof. Snow lay on the peak of the building and on the window sills. I pushed open the door, hearing a small bell tinkle, making only a small noise as of not to annoy the people reading inside. A string of colorful lights were strung over where the middle aged librarian sat at a desk, writing notes and such and checking books.

I gave her a nod of hello and walked toward the back of the shop where high bookshelves stood towering over small tables and padded chairs. I reached a shelf labeled 'Holiday Traditions and Customs' I picked out several books and brought them to the librarian, handing her my Library card and exiting quickly before I was noticed, swiftly shoving the books in my bag.

As I walked back the the Junkyard I passed 'Joely's Tattoo and Peirce Parlor'. A Girl with dyed bright red and back hair came out. She had multiple tattoos covering her arms and a peircing in every place visble, including on her belly button wich was shown due to the fact she wore a tanktop that was only half the shirt it should have been, considering it was freezing cold out. Her combat boots extended to her knees and her hair went down to her hips.

I raised my hand in greeting and she ran toward me, no longer apearing human, but as a Jellicle.

"Jemima!" I shouted to her. She jumped and hugged me, not in a form of companionship but to steal my bag. "Hey!"

"Check it out" She said pointing to her nose where a new diamond peircing was. Jemima had an impulsive obbsession of needles, though she does have an innocent look and is as sweet as she seems. But she often uses a spell I showed her to take full human form to get tattoos and peircings. Most Jellicles said it was cause I liked her, the real reason was cause it really irked her dad, Munkustrap, so much that he hated me. When he heard what i did he threw something at me and called me an 'impudent pissant' haha so much fun.

"Christmas huh?" She asked looking through my books

"Hey, personal buisness" I snatched the books from her

"What do you want with that silly human holiday?"

I shoved the books back in my bag "I'm doing something nice for someone"

"Oooh, Serrafene, your crush" She mocked me by batting her eyelids

"She's not my crush!" I was surprised at the vigor that I put into that "Were just freinds"

"Right" there was more sacasum in that statement then apreciated.

A stray light blinked out on one of the strings of holiday lights on a near by house. We walked into the Junkyard and I headed for my den to 'dog ear' some pages of those books. Jemima asked to tag along and by common curtisy I couldn't refuse so she read over my shoulder as I took notes.

"Okay, so can I help you with this?" Jemima said when I closed my last book

"What?" I was truly confused

"Help. Me help you"

"Um-Umm okay" We started immediatly

* * *

"I need you to get these things. Buy them, steal them, i don't care, just get them" I told Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie handing them a list.

The List:

Christmas Lights  
Colorful Paper  
Ribbons  
Bows  
Chesnuts  
Ornaments  
Tinsel  
Wreaths  
Holly  
Pointsetta  
Mistletoe  
Boxes  
Eggnog

Rumpleteazer stared at the list blankly. "What do you want these for?" She asked after a few minutes.

"I'm doing something nice fo-" I started but was cut off by Mungojerrie

"Serrafene i bet, his crush" The two broke into a fir of laughter

"She Is Not My Crush!" I shouted

"Whatever you say Misto" Rumple said with a giggle than they both ran off. I sighed, why did everyone say that.

* * *

Rumpleteazer POV

Omigod yayyles I get to talk. So me and Mungojerrie began to go and steal- I mean find the objects on that list.

"So whats, um, uh-" I pointed at a word on the list

"Pointseetta? I thinks it's a sorta plant?" Mungojerrie said, squinting at the list.

"Sounds like it, so then lets go to the plant shop."

"Sounds like a plan"

* * *

Jemima's POV

"_Deck the fence with boughs holly"_ I sang out as I placed a wreath on the fence.

_"Fa la la la, la la la_" Victoria then chorused

"_Tis the season to be jolly"_ Etcetera sang as she set up some lights.

_"Fa la la la la, la la la la"_

_"Don we now are gay apparal"_ I sang again

_"Fa la la la, la la la, la, la, la"_

_"Troll the ancient Yule tide carol_"

"_Fa la la la la la, la la, la la_" At the last not we all broke out into a fit of giggles.

"We sounded awesome!" Etcetera shouted.

"Come on gals lets get back to work" Victoria said gleefully "Misto said he's gonna go talk to Wolfspire."

"He likes her"

"Of course" Jemima said with a giggle.

* * *

Quaxo's POV

"Come on Alonzo!" I shouted "Pull!" We pulled on the large ropes we had and the tree rose to full height.

"Yes!" Alonzo gave me a high five and we went to go get tell the queens that the tree was up.

* * *

Jennyanydot's POV

I stood by the oven watching the cookies bake. Jelly rushed by me with another batch of cookies ready for the oven and put them in. I pulled out a sheet of gingerbread and placd it on the tyre. Jelly's daughter, Electra was there with her younger sister Maybell, a golden kit with white paws, making a gingerbread house. Maybell placed a small peice of candy in the top like a smokestack. A gingerbread tom and queen was plced by the door and a snow-pollicle placed in the candy snow yard.

The smell of burning ookies fille the air and i quickly dashed tot he oven. Oh why had Misto told me to do this.

* * *

**So theres the first chapter, Reveiw maybe?**


	2. A Blizzard

Demeter POV

When Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer returned from there trip of, um, 'finding' the objects on the list Misto told me I was supposed to put up something called Mistletoe and some wreaths and tinseal, I think it was called. I was hanging it around the tye when I heard a familiur voice come up behind me.

"Hello Deme" He said

"Macavity" I snarled "Don't you have some terrorists to go terrorrize or something"

"Oooh harsh" He mocked "And to think I came by just to see how your doing, darling"

I snorted "Yeah right" I started to walk away but he caught my arm

"What do you have against me" He asked, his temper rising very slightly.

I sighed and began to sing:

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me tears,  
__I'll give it to some one special._

He walked toward me

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me tears,  
__I'll give it to some one special._

He held my paw and sung;

_Once bitten, and twice as shy,_  
_I keep my distance,_  
_but you still catch my eye._  
_Tell me Demy, do you reconize me?_  
_Well, it's been a year it doesn't surprise me._

_"Merry Christmas" _  
_I wrapped it up and sent it,_  
_With a note saying "I love you"_  
_I meant it._  
_Now you know what a fool I've been-_

I cut him off and sang

_But if you kised me now _  
_I bet you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me tears,  
__I'll give it to some one special._

I started to walk away from him but he caugt me by the shoulders and held me to him. I countinued to sing;

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me tears,  
__I'll give it to some one special._

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes _  
_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice._

Macavity turned away from me, his eyes showing his temper was simmering

_My God I thought you were someone to rely on _  
_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on _

He sang turning back to me and looking at me straight in the eyes.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart _  
_A man undercover but you tore me apart _

I tried to turn away again but he held me firmly and I sang

_But I've found a real love you'll never fool me again-_

He stopped me on my last breath with a kiss. I broke away from the kiss. He smiled down at me and pulled me closer to him.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart _  
_A man undercover but you tore me apart _  
_Next year _  
_I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special _  
_special _  
_someone _  
_I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special _  
_who'll give me something in return _  
_I'll give it to someone _  
_hold my heart and watch it burn _  
_I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special _  
_I've got you here to stay _  
_I can love you for a day _  
_I thought you were someone special _  
_gave you my heart _  
_I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone _  
_last christmas I gave you my heart _  
_you gave it away _  
_I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone _

We sang at the same time, then I pulled him closer to me and kissed him, deeper this time with more passion. I looked up, and there above us was a peice of Mistletoe.

* * *

Serrafene's POV

I walked down the street, aproaching an old shop on the corner of town. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Mistoffelees.

"Hey Wolfspire!" He said

"Misto" I said in greeting "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for you, you kinda left the junkyard"

"I was bored, and you left so i figured I could find you." I continued to walk.

"Sorry bout that. Where are you going?"

"Oh, the old bookshop at the other end off town" I said looking up at him

"I'll come with you" I gave him a nod then he looked at the nearest house "These houses look amazing" He motioned toward the lines of wreaths and lights the covered the old houses on the street. Small reindeer lit up the yards and trees covered in artifcial snow stood beside fake santa claus and blow up penguins.

I smiled at the sight "It's amazing, it's, _it's beginning to look alot like chirstmas" _I sang the last words

"_Everywhere I go!" _Misto sang looking down at me. I threw my head back and laughed.

"We better stop or this will turn into a musical, and this will be one of those sad love scenes" I said still laughing

"And we wouldn't want that" He laughed

"Never" We continued to walk down the street. Maybe I had been lying, maybe I did want to like him. But not with a cheesy christmas love scene that exist in every bad romance movie. Anywho, it soon started to snow. A snowflake landed on Misto's nose and he tried to lick it, but failed miserably, I laughed as I swatted it off of him. The snow started to pick up as we reached the street the shop was on and it was almost imposible to see when we reached the book store.

We brushed ourselves off as a middleaged shopkeeper walked toward us.

"Happy holidays" She rang melodically. I smiled at her. "You didn't walk here did you?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes w-" Misto said, cut off before he said anything else.

"Well I must say you simply can't walk home in this storm, I swear this looks to be the worst storm I've seen in years and the forecasts say that it won't stop anytime soon." She kept glancing at the darkening sky as she talked. "You must stay tonight. Please, if you caught hypothermia I'd never forgive myself" I thought of saying no to this offer. Navigting through the storm would be simple but i knew it would be rude to turn down the offer.

"Maybe" Mistoffelees said "We do have some last minute Christmas preparations it being the day before Christmas Eve" I mouthed 'nice catch before the shop woman said

"Bad timing, I know but i'd still never forgive myself. I live in the upper part of this shop. bill, the young man who works part time here, is going to stay here till the storm dies down to. He told me he lives about a mile away from here, near that old Junkyard."

"Really?" I said "What a strange place to live near" Without continueing the converstion Mistoffelees pointed out that he was looking for a book and walked off to look at some boks. I pointed out that I must do so to and I walked towaard the back.

I was looking at a spell girmoire from the 13th century when I heard a familiur voice behind me. "Thinking of getting that for Misto, huh Wolfspire." I spun to see Bill Bailey over my shoulder.

"So it was you" I laughed "Why are you working here?"

"I like books, you, can have that for free" He said gesturing toward the book "No one else will buy it anyways."

"I don't know about that." I strated to walk toward Misto, shoving the book in my bag and Bill bailey following me.

* * *

Jemima's POV

Me and Victoria paced the room, occansionally bumping into eachother. Mistoffelees and Serrafene should have been home by now and the flurries of snow had turned into a blizzard. I looked over at Etcetera who sat motionless on the floor, staring blankly at the wall. Electra lay sleeping next to her. I walked over to Etcetera and sat on the other side of her. Victoria continued to pace.

"I've been thinking" Etcetera said. I jumped at her suddenly saying something. "Sorry" She said in voice that didn't sound like her peppey self. I resisted the urge to sigh. this whole Christmas idea Mistoffelees had was now making everyone fall apart. I don't think i've ever seen anyone like this. I was pulled out of my thoughts as the door to the den burst open.

Victoria stopped pacing imediatly and looked up at Munkustrap and Macavity as they entered. "Did you-" She asked but Macavity shook his head sadly. My father race over to me and I looked away from him.

"Come on Jemima, look at me" Munkustrap shouted

"No, I don't want to talk to you, dad" I spat the last word as I got up and walked away from him.

* * *

Serrafene's POV

Soon Bill led me and Mistoffelees up aflight of stairs to a small upper story house. There was a living room, a kitchenette, and two bed rooms. Bill led us to one of the bedrooms and threw his bag on the bed.

"This is my room" He said sitting on the bed. "Or atleast this is where I stay when I'm here"

"Nice?" Mistoffelees said

"Ha, do i hear question in your voice." Bill laughed.

"Sorry" Misto said looking around.

"I see you've met Bill, do you know eachother" The shopkeeper said I she entered the room "I'll make some Hot Cocoa"

"Yes, we know eachother" I said as she handed me the drink. I looked down at it and frowned. Bill looked up and caught my look.

"Oh, sorry forgot, they can't have it either sorry miss."

"You and your superstions" The shopkeeper said collecting the drinks "Sorry" she told me.

* * *

Macavity's POV

I was out in the storm searching all over town for them with only the insipid lights to see. I think I'm starting to hate this human holiday, no matter how much Mistoffelees wants me to celebrate it. I started to reach the edge of town and saw the only shop open was a book shop. I entered and heard a bell ring. Just great. A human woman ran down the stairs and came toward me.

"Hello sir" She said "welcome"

"hello" I said

"Looking for anything inpeti-"

"No" I cut her off. A young man came down some stairs and as he aproached he turned into Bill Bailey.

"Macavity!" He froze "What are you-"

"Bill. Are they, here, with you?" I asked. He downcasted his eyes.

"Your son, yes, and her, yes." He said to me sounding terrified "Upstairs" I strood past him up the stairs. The shopkeeper didn't move as I did. Serrfene lay curled up on a bed, sleeping, next to Mistoffelees. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here son?" I whispered to him. He looked up at me

"There was a storm, we couldn't leave" Mistoffelees said. I lifted Serrafene into my arms.

"Come Misto. Lets go home" We walked home.

* * *

Serrafene's POV

I awoke surrounded by bright lights in my bed. Two wreaths were hung by the door and holly hung all around me. I stood and looked around. Nobody was there. I walked to the door and opened it. Outside was covered in lights and wreaths, mistletoe. tisel and holly. I smiled as I walked out side. The snow had stopped and as I reached the square I saw the Christmas tree. It was covered in lights and ornaments with strings of tinsel and popcorn with crannberries. A star stood at the top shinying brightly in the pale dawn light.

"Beautiful isn't it" Said a voice behind me. I turned to see Macavity "You know, he did it for you."

"Who?"

"Mistoffelees" Macavity looked around "It's Christmas Eve my darling. You should prepare. Mistoffelees said normally humans have feasts on this day, so he planned one. It was all for you. He had cookies baked, and gingerbread made and Holly, tinsel, Mistoletoe, and a pointsetta on every corner. It wasn't for anyone, but you." I smiled

"you know Macavity, I never thought I love Mistoffelees"

"Well he loves you" I smiled again, the looked down.

"I guess i should prepare. Goodbye Macavity." I walked inside.

* * *

Theateradic's POV

Okay, time for me to play narrator (damnit I was hoping this didn't have to happen this time)

I walked into the junkyard covered by a black cape and a ninja suit. (I is an Ninja) I watched as the Jellicles sat down to there form of a traditional Christmas dinner with everyone in Santa hats and crowns of holly. Presents lay under the tree with bows and tags to every Jellicle, and of course the book wrapped in silver paper for Mistoffelees which shone bright in the reflecting moonlight. Each cat was enjoying thereself as everyone talked about everything. I stood behind Serrafene like a ghost. No one saw me, (cause I is awesome ninja) as I watched over there Christmas Eve dinner. When they finished everyone went to bed, leaving cookies by the tree in hopes that Santy Paws would come and leave them kittie toys. I sat outside and waited till dawn, drinking my eggnog in silence.

"Silent night" I said to myself with a small laugh "Might as well sing" I put on my Santy Paws hat and began to sing my song.

_"__Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, __  
__Jack Frost nipping on your nose, _  
_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir, _  
_And kitties dressed up like Eskimos. _

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe, _  
_Help to make the season bright. _  
_Tiny kits with their eyes all aglow, _  
_Will find it hard to sleep tonight. _

_They know that Santy's on his way; _  
_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh. _  
_And every mother's kit, is going to spy, _  
_To see if ponies really know how to fly. _

_And so I'm offering you, this simple phrase, _  
_To kits from one to ninety-two, _  
_Although its been said many times, many ways, _  
_Merry Christmas_

_____to _

_____you..._

And yes, Santy Paws doesn't have reindeers, but ponies. Speaking of him. I should drop of my gifts, take the money and run. So uh, one sec" I placed many gifts under the tree from my invisible slay then grabbed my envelope and ran eating the cookies as I did. I do so love Christmas.

* * *

**Third (and hopefully last) chapter up extremely (like tonight) soon. The songs are Last christmas by Wham and The Christmas song, but i don't know who it's by. You peoples like my cameo apearence. I was running out of cats to have POV's so I decided to play Santy Paws, and yes, Santy Paws has ponies, one has a red mane that glows. Oh and I did eat the cookies, they tasted like chicken I mean chocolate, ... he he**


	3. How it Ended

Victoria's POV

When I awoke on Christmas morning I walked outside to see presents under the tree. Many Jellicles were already awake and crowded around the base of the tree. The kittens were gathered near the presents, looking to see how many they got and guessing what they were. Suddenly I was grabbed aroungd the waist and pulled into a kiss. I looked up and laughed at Plato.

"Merry Christmas" My mate said dangling mistletoe over my head. He pulled me into another kiss before I pulled out of his grasp. I smiled at him "There opening presents soon" He led me over to my twin brother Quaxo and Mistoffelees who was talking to Serrafene.

"Merry Christmas Viccy" Quaxo said running over to greet me. his hands were behind his back. "Hug?" He smiled devilishly.

"Not until I see whats behind your back Quaxo" I laughed.

"Oh. You mean this?" He threw a snowball at me and I ducked, btu not fast enough as it hit my face. Serrafene looked up and laughed

"Oh, this means war" I said with an evil laugh. I made a snowball and threw it at Quaxo. Plato pulled me back before I launched another. Serrafene stood and grabbed Quaxo, pulling his arms behind his back and tripping him to his knees. Mistoffelees laughed and stood up walking inbetween us.

"No fighting today you two." Plato said

"Not on Christmas" Serrafene's eyes lite up as she said that "Now-"

"Present time!" Etcetera shouted standing ontop of the TSE1 car. The other voices died down. I smiled when I saw she was back to her old self. Etcetera bent down and picked up a box wrapped in red and gold. "This one is for" She squinted at the label "Demeter!" Demeter aproached and took the box, nodding in thanks. I watched as presents were passed out to many of the Jellicles.

"And this ones for, Viccy" Etcetera said after a few minutes of handing out presents. She beemed at me as I took the package.

It was a small box wrapped in white paper and tied with a pink bow. A simple design with a haphazardly written tag that said To: Victoria From: Plato. As I slowly unwrapped the gift I heard Plato at my shoulder.

"Come on Viccy, were not gonna save the paper!" I laughed at him as I used my claws to rip the paper to shreds. "Now thats how you open a present"

I slowly unopened the little box and marveled at the sight. It was a whitish silverish collar with diamond and Emerald jewels. I looked up at Plato "Like it?" he asked

"Love it" I said with smile, putting it on.

"You look amazing" Plato said. I thanked him by kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Mistoffelees POV

When my name was called I was handed a silver package with a simple black ribbon. There was only my name on the tag, singling out the To and From.

I opened the present slowly and it revealed to be a book. I shifted through the pages to see words in ancient Greek, Latin, and Hebrew. It was a spell book! All I could wonder is who it was from. I asked both Victoria and Quaxo and it couldn't be my dad.

"It's from me you know" Said a voice behind me. I turned to see Serrafene and smiled. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing" I said. I quickly recited one of the spells and fog apeared encirceling us in rings. I watched as Serrafene's eyes lit up and laughed. She smiled back at me.

"You know, Macavity told me you did this all for me" She gestured to the tree.

"I did, because...well...I...I love you" I almost expected her to reject me as i sputtered out the last word, but instead she took my hand hand kissed me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" She said kissing me again.

* * *

Etcetera POV

I had the best time of my life handing out presents. Victoria was right, it definetly brightened my mood. I made a list of what I got everyone, and decided to use my narrating time to tell it.

ok I got:

Pouncival: some cookies, actually, alot of cookies  
Tumblebrutus: A collar with both are names on it  
Electra: a book  
Maybell: A crayon I found  
Jemi: A broken CD I scribbled Quaxo's name on (I'll bet she loved that)  
Viccy: a slingshot (so she can attack Quaxo)  
Quaxo: a sheild (for obvious reasons)  
Wolfspire: A plush doll of a tuxedo cat  
Misto: a plush doll of a wolf (I'm SO funny right?)  
Macavity: Socks  
Mungo: socks  
Teazer: Socks  
Bill: Socks

and I got basically everyone else socks, cause I ran out of ideas, and the store was having a special 50% off 2 for one sale that I just had to take advantage of. After handing out presents we all decided to carol, but I know next to nothing about singing so I left.

* * *

Jemima POV

Ok, what was i going to say, oh yeah! Like Cety said she knows next to nothing about singing which is why I'm taking over. I'm gonna back track a bit. After a we opened presents we did plan to carol, but everything got a little out of control, because there was paper everywhere. And when you live with cats, well, lets just say that it takes hours before paper is useless and actually belongs in a junkyard. Which reminds me, I've often wondered how humans never pick upon how there are dens everywhere and cats live all around here. Well this IS a very remote junkyard.

Well after the paper delma we did actually start to carol around the neighborhood of humans surrounding. The carolers consisted of me, Victoria, Electra, Quaxo, Misto, Plato, Serrafene, Demeter, and Bomba. We first started with one of my favorites, Carol of the Bells.

"_Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells all seem to say, 'throw cares away' _" I sang, then the toms joined in the backround with a chorus of ding dong in a deep tenor. I continued with Victoria and Electra singing:

"_Christmas is here, bringing good cheer, to young and old, meek and the bold."_

_"Ding dong ding dong, that is there song. With joyful ring, all caroling" _Serrafene, Demeter, and Bombalurina sang. The rest joined in with;

"_One seems to hear, words of good cheer, from everywhere, filling the air!"_ Then me and victoria came back with;

_"Oh how they bound, raising there sound! O'er hill and dale, telling there tale! Gaily the ring while people sing"_

_"Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here" _The queens sang. Then we came back;

_"Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas, merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas"_ Both my group and the queens then sang.

_"O__n, on they send. __On without end. __Their joyful tone, t__o ev'ry home." _Everyone then sang together_; "Ding, Dong, ding, Dong" _The toms hitting the last note the lowest they could go.

I smiled as the humans we were singing to handed each of us a dollar. I tried to tell them we didn't need it, but they insisted. We then sung _O' Christmas Tree _and _Deck the Halls._ As we headed back to the junkyard.

* * *

Rumpleteazer's POV

The days past on slowly after that. Wait, why am I telling this. Well whatevah. From my point of veiw, six days later came New Years, or New Years Eve.

"Teazah, there are 31 days in December" Mungojerrie shouted to me as I tried to figure this out.

"Oh! Sorry!" Okay, scratch that. The next SEVEN days. Happy? But seriously (I really don't know) is the 31st new years or New Years Eve. Well it doesn't matter to Jellicles. On the 31st we had our annual New Beginnings Ball which celebrates the New Years that is to come. The next day we did nothing, well maybe the Adults drank alot, I think thats what Munk did. Then it was the next year. It was decided by most of the jellicles that they should celebrate Christmas again next year, but not as terribly as this year. And I, I got alot of socks, from alot of cats.

I think everyone was happy, well exept Bill who got in alot of trouble with macavity. Ha, well merry Christmas and a Happy New year to yous.

* * *

Theateradic's being a narrator again!

And they all watched as Santa flew across the sky, and it was not me. They already paid me. (I got ten dollars and a bag of sparkles) Well, wasn't that touching!

* * *

**Hope you all had a great holiday. This story is over, peace!**


End file.
